This invention relates in general to sawhorses, and more particularly to a collapsible sawhorse.
Rarely does a carpenter's work proceed without a sawhorse, or usually a pair of sawhorses, and while these devices are relatively light in weight and therefore easily moved about construction sites, they are not so easily transported to and from construction sites or stored when not in use. The difficulty resides with the legs which diverge from the beam and therefore make the typical sawhorse quite cumbersome despite its relatively light weight. Indeed, only with considerable difficulty is a pair of conventional sawhorses transported in an automobile.
Moreover, the legs of conventional sawhorses attach rigidly to the beam which extends between them, and with the legs so fixed, the sawhorse will wobble if placed on an uneven floor. Some rough and much finish carpentry, however, requires a stable base for supporting lumber.
The present invention resides in a sawhorse which collapses into a highly compact configuration, yet when erected is highly stable, even on uneven floors.